


Soulmates and an Espresso Maker

by aquaticurry



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of embarrassment, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coffee, Fantasy, Fluff, Help, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm a hopeless romantic, Jealousy, Other, Romance, Sappy, Self-Insert, god has abandoned us, jon cameo, this is a desperate cry for help, tom's here too, uhhh, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticurry/pseuds/aquaticurry
Summary: You were his cream, and he was your coffee. And when you blended together… chaos arose.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for the w2h big bang! had a ton of fun with it!! both myself and zephyr sketches did illustrations for the fic, and each will be linked according to chapter! again tysm zephyr :D
> 
> you can find zephyr's tumblr here, with each art piece posted!
> 
> https://zephyr-sketches.tumblr.com/  
> and their deviantart > https://www.deviantart.com/zephyr0sketches
> 
>  
> 
> key:  
> Y/N : your (first) name  
> Y/F/N : your full name  
> S/C : skin color  
> E/C : eye color  
> H/C : hair color  
> H/L : hair length

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art for this chapter can be found here!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/zephyr0sketches/art/Prolouge-757089874

A disheartened eyes gazed upon the scattered lands of the Underworld. The very lands cluttered with battling and suffering souls alike, cursed with horrific creatures and beasts that roamed the plane from existence from its very beginning. The very lands where fresh dead mortals ended up if they held too many sinful deeds upon their puny shoulders.

The very lands _he_ ruled.

Now, most would visualize the devil as the stereotypical depiction of such being. Standing at twenty feet tall, baring crimson skin, an evil grin with teeth just as sharp as the claws that grew from his fingers, menacing horns resembling a goat’s, the furry back legs of the same animal replacing his legs, and long fur covering his arms and chest. Surrounded by the hellfire and brimstone that eternally tortured all of the filthy sinners that were sent to suffer in his realm, Satan seemed rather frightening, although unrealistic.

You knew the being wasn’t anything like that. Well, you _did_ know.

No, _wait._ He couldn’t think of you again. With a sigh, the entity blinked and turned away from the window. He shut the blinds without using his hands and his eyes fell upon the stack of work on his desk. The absolutely endless flow of papers and contracts that came in, or as one would see it, torture. It was probably punishment, even though the man had been through enough of that already.

Many thought he was much more charming and welcoming than expected. Who could blame him? A lot of souls are sent to Hell for ludacris or irrelevant reasons. But, to you, and some others, the entity was just so alluring. He was the devil, but you loved him.

Yet, not all love stories have a happy ending.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art for this chapter can be found here!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/zephyr0sketches/art/Chapter-One-757089927

A crisp breeze blew through your H/C hair. You shivered, cursing yourself for not bringing a coat with you on your little trip. Almost every day, you came to the shoreline, or the cliff, just to swim in your own thoughts and slack from whatever you were supposed to be doing at the moment. Something productive, but you knew it wasn’t important in the end.

In the big picture, nothing was important. Nothing really mattered, at least in your eyes. All you needed to do was survive. Carry yourself in whatever way you could manage.

For all of your life, you had an urge to discover life after death. The concept seemed so… tempting. It was so mysterious. Despite the fact you had absolutely no idea what was to come after your demise, you felt so entangled with the thought of finally discovering what your fate truly was.

Really, you could find out now. The place you often came to sit at was a rather large cliff, which dropped down at least fifty feet onto a beach, and an incredibly rocky one, at that. At the bottom, huge boulders and broken rocks sat, sharp and slick edges basking in the hot sun every day. Beyond the cluster of rubble was a small amount of speckled sand that lined the shore, forever being splashed by the waves that came in from the water. The water, being an ample lake, sparkled a faded blue, and was probably icy beneath the surface. You just wished you could dive in and vanish into the vast depths below.

But, you couldn’t.

The only plausible thought of reaching fatality you could come up with would be hurling yourself off the edge and onto the rocks. Though, it wasn’t definite that the fall and the impact on the jagged stone would kill you. At least, instantly. Just imagining the drop onto the needlelike rubble, the feeling of it piercing your S/C skin, blood trickling down your back, and just laying there, impaled, made you physically cringe.

Was it worth it?

The question hadn’t crossed your mind. Did you long for afterlife so much you overlooked what could possibly be ahead of you? Then again, what gave you any reason to believe your future was any brighter than this?

You hastily realized you were giving this too much thought. Just jump already, get it over with.

And from then on, something... mattered.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art for this chapter can be found here!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/zephyr0sketches/art/Chapter-Two-757089964

Everything had gone black. Pain shot through your entire back side, but only for a split second. The roaring but peaceful sound of the lake’s waves crashing on the sand faded from your ears. A normal person would panic, but you weren’t the slightest bit alarmed; until a voice broke the silence.

“Welcome to Hell, would ya like a hand?”

Opening your eyes, all you saw was complete darkness, and your own outfit. You spotted a tall figure towering above you, startling you slightly. Scanning the unfamiliar being, you raised an eyebrow.

The man was unusually lanky, but broad shouldered and a little intimidating. He had pale skin, and a bright face, although his golden eyes looked to be cursed with exhaustion. His hair was awfully spiked and stood out as a bold ginger color, the tuft on his head styled to a point. Along with that, he bared similar triangular sideburns and a pointed goatee. It was safe to say the entity in front of you would definitely stand out in a crowd.

He wore a smooth burgundy business suit and matching pants, and gave a snarky smile as he held out a hand to you. Though, the man took note of your longing stare.

“Why don’t you take a picture, kiddo? It’ll last longer,” the redhead remarked, a smug look on his face. You blushed as you sat up, giving a confused look and glancing towards his hand.

“Who are you? Why should I trust you?” you demanded, backing away from the man even though you were lying on your back. So this is what came after death?

Tilting his head with a shrug, he scoffed a bit. “Come with me,” he insisted, annoyance and assertion tainting his tone.

You took another moment to observe and narrow your eyes towards the being that stood, or floated, at your feet. Who the hell was this odd ginger and what reason did you have to listen to him? Well, there seemed to be no one, or literally nothing else in sight. The lack of atmosphere gave him a reason to be trusted, but still…

Finally, you gave in and placed your hand in his. Almost immediately, the man turned away and lifted you to your feet with ease, nearly making you gasp.

As the being yanked you to your feet, a room seemed to take shape around you. At first glance, it looked to be an office, with a desk and a few long filing cabinets. Long, long filing cabinets that towered over the walls of the room and flow out behind them endlessly. Strangely, it was mesmerizing, but sort of fear inducing.

Once you regained your balance, the redhead had already let go of your hand and began to approach the cabinets that lined the wall you faced. His maroon suit caught your eye. “Have a seat,” he instructed as you blinked, your head plagued with a sudden wave of nausea. “Make yourself at home.”

_Make yourself at home._ The smug remark rung in your ears for longer than it should’ve. You noticed a cushioned chair that sat in front of the desk and stumbled towards it. You felt his piercing eyes on you even though you’d looked down and attempted to recollect your thought, feeling your figure grow warmer.

You couldn’t help but look up. Immediately, you made eye contact, but the ginger hastily averted his gaze. What the hell? You furrowed your eyebrows, but then looked away and shrugged it off, focusing back on your thoughts. This was Hell - a tiny office with some tall ginger dude that kept staring at you. Great.

“I can tell you’re a bit confused,” the man spoke, grabbing your attention easily. “Puzzled, shocked. Everyone who shows up ‘ere is at first impression. Don’t be too frightened, though.”

Before you could muster a reply, the sound of one of the filing cabinets flying open made you jump. The drawer rushed just a few inches beside your head, it’s ending going past your field of vision. Once you looked back at him, the redhead was already floating above the cabinet with his feet near the ceiling and his bony hands picking through the many vanilla folders that lined the drawer.

Your eyes widened. You collected yourself, getting a little embarrassed hearing the stranger chuckle as he observed your reaction. “Answer my question. Who the hell are you?” you demanded. He was starting to piss you off.

The man gave a smug grin as he continued to go through all the files. “Well, Y/N, I’m Mephistopheles,” he answered as he snapped his fingers. Again, the cabinet barreled shut, causing you to flinch and duck, putting your hands on your head in fear that it would hit you.

Another chuckle came from the room. You looked back up slowly, still cowering down. Mephistopheles was already stood upright on the floor, staring at you with a folder is in hand and his other hand stuffed in his pocket. “Why don’t you introduce yourself, hmm?”

You blinked. Why did he keep teasing you? And how the _hell_ did he know your name? Before you could reply, he shot you the same cocky look. “Haha, nevermind. There’s no need, Y/N. Just taunting ya.”

“Who…” you began to protest, but felt yourself becoming hypnotized in his gaze. His golden eyes pulled you in, shining like sweet honey or the sun itself… Wait- What the hell?! You just met this guy, you can’t be so infatuated with him that quick… Can you?

“Who are you and how do you know my name?” you demanded before the redhead could hit you with another snarky rebuttal. Watching him react blankly and set the vanilla folder down made you even angrier. Weirdly, that conceited grin tugged at his lips and appeared once again.

“You’re Y/F/N, I’m the devil, and you’re my soulmate.”


	4. Chapter Three

Well, that was awfully weird.

Next thing you knew, you were sitting in a bland office, similar to the one your boss(?) resided in. Doing emails, writing papers, filling out weird contracts. It made you question whether or not you were actually in Hell… You know, Hell was supposed to be eternal torture and suffering for unfortunate sinners of all kinds. Alcoholics, murderers, blasphemers, cannibals, adulterers…

As your mind wandered, the sound of a knock on your door interrupted your train of thought. Unsure of how to react, you spoke right away as if you would when you were alive. “Come in…?”

Averting your gaze towards the door, you watched a fellow demon trot into your workspace. He wasn’t as smug as Mephistopheles, but he didn’t look as cheerful either. Dressed up in a royal blue janitor uniform, he had an auburn gaze hidden under a baseball cap, which also concealed hair of the same color. Poking out from the sides of the hat were a pair of stubby orange horns, and he had a bit of a goatee on his chin.

“Mephisto asked of me to deliver this to you,” he explained briefly as he approached your desk and slipped an envelope on top of the stack of papers in front of you. It weirded you out even more, and with an eyebrow raised, you picked up the flimsy letter. You wouldn’t admit that you were a little scared to open the message, and your glance veered between the being and his little delivery.

In that outfit, he didn’t seem like a courier. Though, before you could say anything, he was heading towards the door to leave. “You don’t look like a messenger,” you chirped up, trying not to sound rude and failing. You shared a mixed, over-the-shoulder look, but then the stranger was out the door. You didn’t even get his name.

What the hell…

After a few minutes of trying to recollect what just happened, curiosity got the best of you. Upon opening the envelope, you found only an index card. There was a little message written in pen in the middle of the paper.

_Coffee?_

Wow, even more puzzling! Suddenly, a voice rung out as if you read the request in your head again, giving you absolutely no time to think. Startled, you dropped the note and your E/C eyes shot up from the desk- meeting Mephistopheles’.

“... Is that a yes?”


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art for this chapter can be found here!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/zephyr0sketches/art/Chapter-Four-757090084

“... And then, he said to me, _your bow isn’t even authentic equus fiber!_ ” the ginger exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a dramatic way of conveying such phrase. He put a little bit of an accent on his voice, which you found so goofy you couldn’t help but laugh every time you heard it. You giggled to the point where the coffee nearly came out of your nose, which even made Mephistopheles chuckle.

Both of you were standing in some sort of break room that he’d taken you to. You were leaning against the wall, beside a folding table shoved against a wall that had a coffee machine placed on it. There were some cheap paper cups set out near the espresso maker, along with a few napkins and discarded straws. In the middle of the room were a few busted up couches, one with a napping worker that was out like a light. It didn’t seem to bother Meph that someone was sleeping on the job, though. He was a little too focused on you.

“You’re awfully funny, Mephistopheelis,” you told him after both of you settled down. “Has anyone ever told you that?” You noticed you had already drank all of the coffee he’d gotten you, so you turned on the espresso maker to fix yourself up some more. The being seemed entertained that you took a turn at being snarky, but he also found the fact you pronounced his name wrong to be funny.

“It’s Mephistopheles,” he corrected you after a sip of his black coffee. You were a bit embarrassed by your mistake, so a shade of blush overcame your cheeks. You caught a glimpse of his smug look, which made your heart flutter. “But yes, it’s been said I’m quite comical at times.”

His name was hard to say, and you felt like from his answer that a soul mispronouncing his title was common. “Do you have any nicknames that are easier on the tongue, sir?” you asked shyly, tilting your head and waiting for your coffee to finish. You could tell he began to think before he answered, but you proceeded to interrupt his chance to reply. “What about Mephi?”

“You’re not calling me Mephi, kiddo,” your boss insisted, blushing a little himself. Taking note of the fact he was abashed, you didn’t hesitate to tease Mephistopheles. “Aww, c’mon, Mephiiii~” you giggled, giving him a taunting look. Seeing the redness on his face worsen, you couldn’t hold it back and managed to laugh to the point of snorting. Now, the two of you were howling and almost spilling coffee on each other.

After catching your breath and getting the last bit of snickers out, you messed with your H/L hair and looked at your boss. Mephistopheles adjusted the collar of his shirt and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, his wide grin refusing to fade. “God damnit, Y/N…” he sighed, still flustered from all the flirty pestering. “I should’ve assigned you to a mortal, so you could irritate them and not me.”

Getting a little snobbish, you leaned against the table and sipped your freshly made coffee refill. “You invited me here,” you muttered, shrugging your shoulders and reflecting his usual smug expression. Meph smirked, but furrowed his eyebrows. “For coffee, not for you to mock me!” he exclaimed. You quickly noticed he tended to be incredibly… vivid when it came to expressing his emotions, but he also noticed that you were taking a liking to your situation, even though it was so utterly confusing. You were taking a liking to him, especially.

“Touche…” you gave up after a few seconds of quiet. Silence fell over the pair, but Mephistopheles didn’t hesitate to spark up another conversation. “Y/N,” he watched as your gaze shot over to him right away. “Say, do you have any amusing stories from your life that you could tell?”

He knew you didn’t, but asked anyways just to see your reaction. Your eyes fell right to the floor, and you began to stutter, feeling his golden gaze on you. “Uhhhh… well, I- not really, I don’t think so…” you tried to respond, shifting your weight on your feet and feeling unsure of how to comment.

“Awwwww, c’mon!” the redhead joshed, wanting to nudge your side. “There’s got to be something you could share, like an embarrassing memory from middle school?”  
Keeping your gaze low, you shrugged in defeat. “I got nothing,” you admitted, almost stuttering again. You couldn’t help but smile as Meph chuckled and ruffled your hair. “It’s alright, kid. Want me to walk you back to your office?”

Your eyes met, and you didn’t know how to reply. All of it was so overwhelming and utterly baffling, but you couldn’t help but get attached to your awfully charismatic boss. You didn’t know what he was or what the hell the being was making you do, but regardless, all the puns and frisky looks made your heart pump out of your chest. God, those eyes, they were just so…

“Y/N…?”

Blinking, you snapped out of your stupid fantasy, your face went pink again. Even though you got caught fantasizing about your boss, you still managed to come up with a witty reply. “I’m not five. I don’t need you to hold my hand, Mephi.”

Mephistopheles’ eyes narrowed. He stared at you with that cold gaze, as if he were actually angered by your use of that same nickname. You set down your empty cup and thought a staring contest ensued, until the being snatched your hand and took it into his. “Yeah ya do!”


	6. Chapter Five

Weeks passed, but you had absolutely no track of time ever since you showed up in Hell. However, you could certainly keep track of how much your boss kept pampering you.

With each paper you finished writing for Mephistopheles, you felt yourself falling harder and harder for the redhead. You’d often find yourself getting romanced by him in your office, or at that same coffee maker, sharing more laughs and little jokes. Every time you saw him, you got lost in his honey yellow eyes and the way he ran his hands through his hair or messed with the collar of his shirt when he was nervous. You didn’t mind it much when Meph was a total flirt or when he made you abashed- you knew he didn’t mean it.

Almost as if he heard your thoughts, you heard that familiar voice as you typed on your office computer. “How are you doing, Y/N?”

“Just the same as usual,” you answered just as nonchalantly as he asked, turning your swivel chair to face Mephistopheles. Immediately, you leaned over the desk and met his gaze, placing your elbow on the table and holding your chin up with your hand. The ginger was floating above the ground, his feet just a few inches away from the ceiling. Meph smirked, his hands in his pockets and a coy smile. Right away, you couldn’t help but grin seeing him. “Just doing your unfinished paperwork,” you added after facing him.

“How productive of you,” he laughed. Without anything to say, the both of you shared a longing stare that lasted for at least a few minutes. In the blink of an eye, the being had shifted to stand right in front of your desk, leaning over it and positioning his pale face just an inch in front of yours. Spooked right away, you fell back in your frail chair with a gasp. _“Mephi!”_ you cried out, leaning back a little too much in the seat and taking a tumble to the floor.

Throwing himself forward, your boss leaped over the desk and managed to catch your hand, using his strong grip to hold you in place before you could crash to the ground. Trying his best not to laugh, the being gripped your arm with his other hand and helped you back onto the chair. “Heh, sorry…” he mumbled and noticed he’d knocked sone papers off of your desk in the process of lunging to catch you. It was obvious the childish nickname still embarrassed him.

“You’re an idiot,” you shot him an annoyed glare, rubbing the back of your head and feeling it ache a little after hitting it on the wall behind you. Seeing you like this, you could see Mephistopheles grow worried instantly. He looked down at you and put a lanky hand on your forehead. “Oh lord, are you alright? I didn’t mean to make you fall, kid…”

“Mephistopheles, I’m fine-” you assured him but let your words trail off aimlessly. You made eye contact again, and the concerned glint in his golden eyes made your heart melt. Not sure how to react, you put your hand on top of his, and the being pulled you into a soft hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he repeated, hovering over your desk and muttering in your ear. His tone was clouded with guilt, as if he’d seriously hurt her. How was this guy the Devil himself? He seemed like he’d never hurt a fly.

Going as red as a beet, you relaxed in Meph’s arms and hugged him back. “Mephi, it’s okay. You didn’t mean to scare me. I-It’s okay,” you told him, not wanting him to feel so gloomy after her fall. _Wait, he was hugging you…!_ Realizing it only made you even more flustered, you couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I’m okay, I swear.”

The sound of your laugh brightened Mephistopheles up a bit, enough to put you back down on the chair and stand himself back up on the floor. “Whatever you say, Y/N. Again, sorry for bothering you,” the redhead smiled a little, backing towards the door to leave.

“You’re not even going to invite me to coffee?” you responded, fixing your now messy hair and giving him a cute grin. Starting to stand up from your work space, you watched eagerly as your boss’s expression went from gloomy to elated. “Well, come on, then!”

 

“Fancy seeing you two here.”  
As you and the boss headed towards the break room, you spotted that same janitor-messenger demon that had showed up at your office when Meph first asked you for coffee together. Funny enough, he was sipping a coffee while standing beside the espresso maker, holding the wooden handle of a mop with the other end hidden in a bucket at his feet.

Approaching the table with you at his side, the ginger glanced at the demon and then looked back at you. “Haven’t you met Tom, kid?” he asked curiously, starting to make coffee for the both of them. You certainly recognized him, in his janitor outfit and bearing those small horns. “No, but he delivered your first little message to me.”

“Yeah!” yawped Mephistopheles, sort of pointing to his other employee except with his entire hand. His pale face lit up, like it always did when he got excited. “Tom’s the employee of the month around here. He’s got to be my personal favorite.”

“Haha, thanks,” the demon chuckled indifferently, a bit flattered by his boss’s words. “I just clean and do minor stuff. No biggie.” You and Tom shared a look, and you gave him a bit of a smile. He seemed pretty down to earth, like a soul you could probably befriend down here. Though, his oak gaze held an out of place gleam that you couldn’t quite decipher.

After the coffee had finished, the taller man handed you a cup and got one for himself. “Mephi, if you have no concept of time, then how is Tom employee of the month?” you asked, a little confused by Tom’s title. You wondered how he would explain it, sipping your coffee and glancing at Meph intently.

“Y’know, kid,” the ginger thought a bit, your words getting a snicker out of him. He would take a drink at that moment, but his coffee was not yet ready. “I’m not entirely sure myself…”

Both you and Tom began to laugh, and your boss joined in too. Mephistopheles was a rather funny guy, and that’s what you liked so much about him. He was sly, but charming, alluring, and affectionate towards you. There were times where we thought it was more like Heaven. No, that was too exaggerated. Your Heaven certainly wasn’t working in an office and doing countless amounts of paperwork that meant absolutely nothing to you.

Maybe you were just looking into it too far. This could just be purgatory if all you knew, or maybe literally everyone came here when they died. Meph did say you were his soulmate and he was the devil, but he could be lying. But, why would he lie? You didn’t see a reason to, even though you’re just a fresh dead, naive mortal. That’s… that’s all you were...


	7. Chapter Six

Your fingers tapping endlessly on the rickety keyboard like any other day, as if you weren’t in for a completely unexpected treat. As you stared at the flickering computer screen while completing your tedious assignments, you noticed a sudden email from Meph. He never messaged his workers privately like this, or at least, he didn’t with you. The redhead always met you in person, and when he did have something to say, he’d tell you in the break room.

Regardless of what you made of it, you opened the email and read it.

_“Y/N… I’m not sure how else to ask you, but I’m in really need of a partner…”_

The email made your cheeks go pink. You didn’t believe the message was written by Mephistopheles at first glance, and after thinking about it, you weren’t even sure what he meant. A friend? Business partners? A possible lover? No, it couldn’t be…

Dozens of questions and answers raced through your mind. In the heat of the moment, you typed out a few differing replies, but ended up deleting them all anyways.

_“Mephistopheles, I’m not entirely sure how to reply, either…”_

_“You mean a business partner, correct?”_

_“I’m not sure what you mean, sir. You can be honest with me, just let it out.”_

None of them just seemed… right. The question didn’t seem right, his tone was off putting and only added to the suspicion around why he refused to speak to you in person. Out of the blue, your mind cleared and offered the perfect response to his request.

_“Why don’t we just get coffee?”_

 

For the first time out of your stay in Hell, you were the one making your coffee. Typically, the lanky redhead was always the one to fix it up for you, but instead, Meph was leaning against the wall with his eyes on the ground. An odd, awkward feeling filled the air between you and your boss. As a few minutes of silence passed, you felt determined to break the unpleasant aura.  
“So…” you began, eyeing Mephistopheles as he stood there. Seeing him so drained and nervous was unnerving to you. The lack of dazzle and bliss that he always shined with made your heart sink into your stomach. “What have you summoned me here for, sir?” You were so knew to this, you felt uncertain whether or not you could cheer up the being.

“I- uhm… kid…” he lifted his head, but only slightly. Obviously embarrassed, Meph hesitantly met your E/C gaze. “I’m sorry, it’s just hard for me to say, y’know?” Taking note of every little thing he did, you nodded softly, trying to make it look like you understood. You saw that he was tapping his foot at a slow pace, and kept scratching at one of his scruffy pointed sideburns.

Finally, he sighed. “Some time has passed since you came here, even though I can’t really tell, and I’ve observed you’re not so great at paperwork. So, I tried to think of a better position to offer you, like a demon that would pester a mortal or…”

“A janitor?” you offered, sort of in a joking matter. Although he was in an angsty mood, you saw Mephistopheles crack a smile. “Well, I don’t see you as a custodian, nor a secretary.”

You both shared a brief laugh. “Seriously, though, kiddo. I came up with something that would make us both happy, and that will increase your productivity…” your boss went on after clearing his throat. His vague words sent mixed messages, and you didn’t know how to feel, whether it be confused or interested.

“Well, what is it?” you urged, blurting the phrase out without realizing what you said. However, the ginger wasn’t offended. He only took it as an invitation to finally say what he wanted to.

Fiddling with the buttons on his suit, Meph gazed down at you longingly. You handed him the small cup of coffee you’d made for him, and he didn’t hesitate to take a long swig before speaking. “I was going to ask you, Y/N, if you would offer your hand in a… union.”

Intrigued, you might’ve accidentally answered before thinking once again. “Of course!” you nearly interrupted the entity. Who could blame you? Getting asked something like that by your crush of all people was exciting, to say the last.

_“Ya hand in marriage!”_

_“Wait, what-!”_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art for this chapter can be found here!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/zephyr0sketches/art/Chapter-Seven-757090137

“So, you’re getting married to the Devil himself…” you heard your assistant mumble as he messed with your H/C hair, his tone monotone just like it always. None other than Tom Simplegreen was assigned to get you ready for your wedding. Amazing, right? He’d helped you pick out a nice outfit, and was getting you all prettied up for the big, sudden day. “Crazy, right?”

Staring at your reflection in the mirror, you were trying to collect yourself but were periodically interrupted by the demon tugging at your hair. He was having a bit of trouble styling it since it was so H/L, but he’d find a way. “Yeah, I guess so… you said there’d be other guests?”

“Correct,” Tom responded. He seemed a little more bitter than usual. Your dressing room was a cramped bathroom that no one ever used, so it wasn’t too surprising that your coworker was annoyed. “There’s this kid, Sock. Don’t mind him, he’s only coming because he has nothing else better to do. Umm, there’s also…”

“His name is Sock?” you interjected his words, cocking an eyebrow.

“It’s only a nickname. Quite peculiar, though,” he explained simply, finding a way to make your hair work after a few failed tries. “Who else is there… uhhh… Oh, guess it’s time for you to go on out there.” Right away, you looked back at Tom, but something else caught your eye.

Standing at the door of the small room was a rather short figure who looked no older than seventeen, but still had a ways to grow. He had a bright face and bared a joyous smile, blending well with his sparkling green eyes. But, the most unusual thing about the boy you observed was a cutesy, orange dragon costume he wore. The little suit made it look like his head was popping out of the monster’s mouth, and he even had wings and a pudgy tail.

“Come forth, co-ruler to be!” he declared like a king, even though his voice was high pitched and sounded nothing of an emperor’s. His words were cheesy, but he was awfully cute.

Tom was going to speak up again, but you ended up getting up and trotting towards the door. “Whatever you say, such terrifying beast!” you laughed, following the costumed teen out into the break room. Even though you knew it wasn’t going to be a normal wedding, you wanted to make the best of it. You hadn’t even been to an actual wedding in your life, so why did it matter?

With a soft sigh, you watched Sock run off in the break room, stomping around and roaring as if he were actually breathing fire. He was a bit of a distraction from how incredibly nervous you were for what followed. Even though you probably had less relationship experience than your fiance, you thought this was kind of sudden. Regardless of the fact you’d been in Hell for a bit of time so far, it still felt like you’d only just met the ginger. The most you and Meph had shared was a twenty second hug.

But, arranged marriages happened all the time in fiction. You didn’t want to overthink about it, so you ended up just shrugging it off and gazing around in search for your groom.

The scene had been set up sort of nicely. A few swivel chairs were placed in the middle of the break room to act as seats for whatever guests were going to show up. There were only three set out, and you weren’t too shocked since you’d only met Tom when it came to talking with your coworkers. Set out for whoever the priest may be was the folding table that usually had the coffee maker on it. It still did, beside a paper that you assumed had something that was going to be read out on it. You spotted a blonde kid leaning against the cheap table with one of the coffee cups in his hand. He seemed to be talking to Mephistopheles, and both of them were drinking coffee.

As your E/C eyes fell upon the ginger, so did his. He began to trot over to you with that same bright smile on his face. You noticed at first that his hair was nicely combed the way it always was and he was wearing a different suit, a black one with golden cuffs and buttons running down the middle. “Y/N!” Meph blurted out as he approached. “You look dazzling!”

Getting a whiff of his cologne, you blushed. “Thanks,” you grinned shyly, finding it hard to keep your eyes on your lover for more than three seconds. “I-I like your suit. And your cologne… fire and brimstone?”

“Correct,” Mephistopheles nodded and you both shared a laugh. Sure, everything was happening so fast, but you couldn’t get enough of him… A few seconds passed, and you found yourself lost in the being. He stared right back at you, sharing the same feeling. “Again, uhh, I- you look great…”

You couldn’t help but laugh hearing him stagger over his words. “Thanks, dear,” you grinned and stepped closer to your fiance. He laughed again and began to blush deeply after you reached upward and kissed his cheek. His face red as a hellhound’s rear, you and the redhead began to laugh again, sharing a moment that made you think your afterlife couldn’t get any better.

 

Before you knew it, you were facing Mephistopheles and holding his hands, listening as the costumed teen read out whatever the hell was always read out at weddings before the lovebirds kissed. His words had faded into static as you locked your eyes with the being’s, and rested your hands in his. It was magical.

“Uhhh… Chicken Giardino, Salmon Piccata, Chicken Margherita…”

Mephistopheles squeezed your hands and gave you a charming smile. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N. I mean it,” he flirted in a whisper, easily making your heart flutter like a hummingbird. You could feel the small audience’s eyes on you. “Mephi, you’re too sweet…”

As your ‘priest’ got closer and closer to finishing his words, you felt anticipation crawl up your spine. You and the ginger were both dying to lock lips for the first time, to share an embrace that wasn’t awkward or embarrassing…

“Fettuccine Alfredo, Lasagna Classico, Chicken con Broccoli… alright, does anyone have objections…?”

Not expecting any, Sock only glanced up from his texts briefly. The only attendees were Tom and Jonathan, and what reason did they have to argue? He began to speak again but was unfortunately interrupted.

_“I object!”_


End file.
